Something Normal
by daddyron404
Summary: Just a normal day in Ron and Hermione Weasley's house. Ron is super cute with baby Hugo very fluffy DADDY RON ALERT!


Something Normal

All rights go to JK of course

* * *

Ron walked through the door of him and his lovely wives house after work one evening planning to spend the rest of the night with his two babies. He dropped his work bag down by the door and took off his shoes and coat. He entered the kitchen and found his 2-year-old daughter colouring at the kitchen table.

"Hey sweetheart, where's mummy," asked Ron while smoothing her bright red hair back from her forehead, and kissing it gently.

"Swees up wtere wift wugo," said Rose while pointing up towards the staircase with her pink crayon. Just then Hermione walked down the stairs carrying baby Hugo.

"Oh is that daddy Hugo?" said Hermione excitedly.

"There's my baby," said Ron lifting little Hugo from his mummy's arms and into his, and rubbing his nose against Hugo's cheek lovingly.

He then kissed Hugo's face multiple times, to make him smile. This caused him to giggled and grab some of his daddy's hair.

Ron then carried him into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table with the happily smiling baby in his arms.

"So what's for dinner love?" asked Ron.

"Your and Rosie's favourite, shepards pie," said Hermione with her head in the fridge. She pulled her head out while holding the ingredients.

"Yay wheaperds wie," cried Rose as she entered the room again with some more paper to colour in her tiny toddler arms.

"Daddy wook what I drew," said Rose while climbing onto the chair beside Ron who was still bouncing Hugo on his lap. Rose then held up a piece of paper with 4 people messily drawn in pink crayon.

"It's so pretty princess," said Ron.

Rose then began to colour a new picture, and Ron lifted one hand to gently stroke her hair behind her ear, while she worked. He then felt Hugo shift in his arms to try to stand up on Ron's knees.

"Do you want to stand honey?" Ron asked Hugo of course not expecting him to respond though.

Hugo just continued to try to get up onto his wobbly feet. Ron then lifted Hugo up to his feet, but keeping his hands wrapped around his little baby torso. Hugo then smiled and gripped Ron's collar.

"Look at you buddy your standing," announced Ron excitedly. This made Hermione turn around.

"Oh our baby is standing," cried Hermione. All this excitement made Hugo giggle even more and bounce up on Ron's lap a bit. Ron then started to tickle Hugo's tummy gently causing Hugo to shriek in laughter.

"Oh did daddy tickle you?" said Hermione to the giggling Hugo. Hugo just continued to laugh and wave his little hands in the air. "Tell daddy to stop ticking you," cooed Hermione. Ron then stopped his tickling attack and lifted his baby up against his chest and began to rub his back helping his baby boy regain his breath.

"It's okay buddy, I'm just playing with you," said Ron kissing Hugo's head, that was now resting on his shoulder. For the next couple minutes Ron just watched his beautiful wife make dinner, while he cuddled baby Hugo to his chest.

"Ron can you feed Hugo before he falls asleep," said Hermione gesturing to the drowsily looking baby laying against Ron.

"Sure thing love," said Ron getting up with Hugo still in his arms and walking to the fridge to retrieve the bottle from the top rack. He then put it in the microwave, heating it up. When the timer beeped he took it out and tested it on his skin before walking into the livingroom to feed Hugo on the couch. He sat down and cradled him in one arm and held the bottle to his mouth with the other. Hugo immediately took the bottle and dank it hungrily.

"Oh aren't you hungry sweetie," said Ron with a smile. Hugo finished a few minutes later and looked like he was going to fall asleep any minute. "I think it is bedtime little guy," said Ron picking the bottle up and walking to the kitchen to dispose it in the sink before heading upstairs with the exhausted Hugo.

"What did mummy do to you today, because you are so tired honey," whispered Ron affectionately while changing him into some clean footy pyjamas. At this point he was almost asleep in Ron's arms, so Ron sat down in the armchair by the crib and began to rock Hugo gently.

"Shhh, go to sleep baby, go to sleep, daddy's here, daddy loves you," cooed Ron as he stroked Hugo's head soothingly while it was snuggled into his chest. Soon Hugo was fast asleep in his daddy's arms. Ron then kissed Hugo very gently on the forehead before standing up and putting his sleeping baby in his crib. He made sure that the blankets were wrapped around him snug enough so that he wouldn't get cold. Ron after that could not get himself to tear his eyes away from his and Hermione's sleeping baby boy. Very carefully, Ron reached over the railing and stroked his tiny cheek softly as to not wake him.

"It's a beautiful thing isn't it?" said a voice behind him. "Sleeping babies," said Hermione walking into the room to stand beside her husband at the side of the crib.

"Yeah, especially when they are ours," replied Ron. "Hard to believe something this beautiful could come from a big git like me," said Ron.

"Well you better believe it because this feels to me like something we were meant to do together, it feels like something normal.

And Ron believed her as he looked down at one of the most important things in his life that was a perfect mix of him and Hermione.

* * *

**This is honestly one of my favourite ones to write because I was reading Hugo and Ron fanfiction the other day and there was not enough for me to be satisfied. I mean I always feel that Hugo is not written as much about in stories about Ron and Hermione's life after the war fanfictions. Anyways it is obviously important that Rose was their first child but they did have a second that they love equally so I think people should include more Hugo in their stories. I really enjoyed this one because Ron of course is being a sweetheart as usual with his babies. You probably honestly don't understand the enjoyment I get from writing down 'Ron's babies' because he actually has babies and is a DADDY. It is so fantastic that it almost doesn't feel real. But it is and RON AND HERMIONE ACTUALLY HAD BABIES AND THEY ARE A MUMMY AND A DADDY! Sorry got a little over excired there anyways,**

**Read and Review:)**

**daddyron404**


End file.
